


tell me when you hear my silence

by hiiraeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Temporary Character Death, gabriel fucks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/pseuds/hiiraeth
Summary: Hawkmoth makes a mistake and Nathalie pays the price.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	tell me when you hear my silence

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all at once at two in the morning so please forgive any mistakes aha

After the rampage, after the akuma has moved on to other victims elsewhere in the city, Nathalie finds in herself enough strength to move out from her hiding place under the cracked desk and makes her way outside.

It's silent. Aside from a few dead lying amongst the rubble of broken roads and collapsed buildings, there's no other people in sight.

She's relieved.

Blood smears on the brick wall of the office building as she leans against it, catching her breath before she pushes off and stumbles onto the side walk.

She starts to walk but isn't quite sure where she's going. Why she's going.

She coughs.

Tastes blood.

She isn't sure if it's the sickness or the wound just under her breast where the akuma—a disgruntled low-level employee of the Gabriel brand that Gabriel had instructed her to fire for the sole purpose akumatizing him— had run her through with his blade. A rather sharp, long object that had once been a simple pen.

Yes, the blood in her mouth was probably from the wound. She most likely had a punctured lung. It was hard to breath now, too, although that was the case more often than not nowadays.

At least the pain was fading.

That had been rather annoying.

Nathalie stopped. Looked down at her hands, each covered in blood from when the attack happened, when it had sunk in that she had just been stabbed. She'd tried to stop the bleeding by pressing into the wound but had quickly given up when she realized it didn't matter.

It would be over soon, one way or another, and then, one way or another, everything would be fixed.

She hid under the desk anyway, while the akuma continued it's violence.

It didn't matter, but at the time, fear had controlled her actions.

Nathalie couldn't remember the last time she'd been that scared. It was silly, looking back on it now. Silly.

Something warm slides down her cheeks and falls into her hands, splattering the blood there and revealing a tiny patch of pale skin that had been covered in bright red.

_He hadn't stopped it._

Her legs give out and she hits the ground hard, grunting. For one long minute she doesn't move. And then she rolls over on her back, facing the sky.

It's a nice day, she realizes.

Warm, but not hot. A deep blue sky with the occasional fluffy white clouds lazily floating by. Trees swishing in the afternoon breeze.

The last of the pain was gone.

Nathalie blinks and it takes her a few seconds to open her eyes again. The edges of her vision are becoming dark.

Somewhere deep in her chest, she feels a vague sadness. She would have liked to gaze up at the sky a little longer.

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter.

She wishes it did.

She wishes he had—

She blinks again and this time when she opens her eyes there is someone standing over her that hadn't been there before. With the sun shining brightly behind him, his features are shrouded in shadow, until he shifts and falls to his knees beside her.

Hawkmoth.

She stares at him and wonders if he's the result of a mind shutting down.

But that can't be true, Nathalie knows, because if it were, it would be Gabriel beside her instead.

He has an odd look on his face, one that Nathalie has never seen on the villain before. He looks stricken, almost as if he were in pain. So much so, that even as she lie dying Nathalie finds herself looking him over, worried that perhaps his own akuma— or maybe even the heros— had done some kind of damage to him.

But no, he appears fine, physically.

She blinks again. He's pulled her into his arms. His gloved hand cradles her head against his chest and she realizes that he's talking to her, can feel the vibrations of his baritone voice in his chest.

She tries to focus on his words but it's hard. The world seems so distant now. His voice sounds muffled to her, as if he were speaking under water.

She manages to make out the words _I'm sorry_ and _It wasn't me_ only because he repeats them several times.

Nathalie leans herself further into him. She wants to tell him that it's okay, that she's not in pain, not anymore.

And that it doesn't matter.

But it's too late for that, for now. Her eyes drift back up towards the blue sky. She makes a mental note to tell him later, when everything is fine again.

But now...now...

Distantly, she's aware of Hawkmoths arms tightening around her, as if the action will stop her from leaving.

It's futile, of course.

She can't see anything now.

Nathalie closes her eyes. Feels the breeze on her skin, the tenderness of the man holding her, the gentle warmth of the sun, and then nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this a two-shot but given how unreliable my attention span is for my own work... im posting this as completed for right now. 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
